indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
SSD
Tools to Check SSD Health and Monitor Performance Tools To Keep Your SSD in Good Shape in Windows 12 мифов об оптимизации SSD, которые никогда не умрут SSD-твикинг - мифы и реальность Підключив SSD в USB. Ось результат тесту: https://www.userbenchmark.com/UserRun/14715461 =SSD як загрузочний диск= https://www.userbenchmark.com/UserRun/14719232 https://www.userbenchmark.com/UserRun/14720392 https://www.userbenchmark.com/UserRun/14730913 https://www.userbenchmark.com/UserRun/14831590 Kingston SUV500240G 240GB 1,296 User benchmarks, average bench 77% 205GB free (System drive) Firmware: 003056RI SusWrite @10s intervals: 205 136 99 130 119 129 MB/s Performing below potential (4th percentile) - Ensure that this drive is connected to a SATA 3.0 port with a SATA 3.0 cable 52.8% Above average Sequential - 41% 184 MB/s (39% 175 MB/s) Random 4k - 96% 31.3 MB/s (56% 18.8 MB/s) Deep queue 4k - 102% 134 MB/s (107% 144 MB/s) (86% 119 MB/s) Вцілому, досить непогано. Якщо не звертати увагу на те, що сайт кричить, що винт працює повільніше, ніж міг би, порівняно з моїм ХДД - це дуже хороший результат. Швидкість може бути раза в 2 вищою! Чому у мене відносно повільна? :-( =CrystalDiskInfo (Sytem tray)= https://crystalmark.info/en/software/crystaldiskinfo/ CrystalDiskInfo is a hard drive utility that checks your hard drive’s read/write speed, monitors the health status and temperature, and supports S.M.A.R.T. It supports not only SSDs but also the other types as well, including those externally connected via USB. It provides both installable and portable version. With installed version, the tool can monitor all your hard drives on your system in real time from the system tray. =Купив диск SSD= Купив диск SSD. Приніс додому, підключив по USB (через SATA-"кишеню"), і Вінда видала помилку. Винт побачила, але драйвер для самої "кишені" не встановила ("Карман" для "Винта" - це така штука, в яку можна вставити внутрішній винт, і перетворити його на зовнішній USB). Одним словом, виявилося, що треба ініціалізувати винт. Ніколи цього не робив. Це операція, до форматування. Треба вибрати стиль розділу. Я вибрав звісно ж MBR (Master boot record), бо вона краще підтримується. Інший варіант - GPT - Тільки для нових 64-бітних віндовз. Ні, мені треба сумісність, навіщо проблеми на голову - а то раптом захочу винт переставити, а він не прочитається. Тим більше, коли купував, люди питали у Кінгстон, чи буде цей диск підтримуватися у тому чи іншому ноуті. Тому, тут краще не експерементувати. Далі, питання - NTFS чи FAT32. NTFS більш швидка, і надійна, якщо вирубиться електрика - нічого не пропаде, як у фат32. SSD через USB =Следует проверить, что функция TRIM включена= Смысл TRIM в том, что при удалении файлов, Windows сообщает диску SSD, что данная область диска больше не используется и ее можно очистить для последующей записи (для обычных HDD этого не происходит — при удалении файла данные остаются, а потом записываются «сверху»). Если данная функция отключена, это со временем может привести к падению производительности твердотельного диска. Как проверить TRIM в Windows: Запустите командную строку (например, нажмите Win + R и введите cmd) Введите команду fsutil behavior query disabledeletenotify в командной строке Если в результате выполнения вы получите DisableDeleteNotify = 0, значит TRIM включена, если 1 — отключена. =Отключите автоматическую дефрагментацию дисков= https://remontka.pro/nastroika-ssd-windows/ Нажмите клавишу с эмблемой Windows и клавишу R на клавиатуре, после чего в окне «Выполнить» введите dfrgui и нажмите Ок. Откроется окно с параметрами автоматической оптимизации дисков. Выделите ваш SSD (в поле «Тип носителя» будет указано «Твердотельный накопитель») и обратите внимание на пункт «Оптимизация по расписанию». Для SSD следует отключить ее. =Отключите индексацию файлов на SSD= Зайдите в «Мой компьютер» или «Проводник» Кликните правой кнопкой мыши по диску SSD и выберите «Свойства». Уберите отметку «Разрешить индексировать содержимое файлов на этом диске в дополнение к свойствам файла». Отключение индексирования Windows Несмотря на отключенное индексирование, поиск по файлам на SSD будет происходит практически с той же скоростью, что и раньше. =Файл подкачки и гибернации= Файл подкачки (виртуальная память) Windows используется при недостаточном количестве оперативной памяти. Впрочем, по факту он используется всегда, когда включен. Файл гибернации — сохраняет все данные из оперативной памяти на диск для последующего быстрого возвращения к рабочему состоянию. Для максимальной продолжительности работы SSD рекомендуется минимизировать количество операций записи на него и, если отключить или уменьшить файл подкачки, а также отключить файл гибернации, это также приведет к их сокращению. Однако, прямо рекомендовать это сделать я не стану, могу посоветовать прочитать две статьи про данные файлы (там же указано, как их отключить) и самостоятельно принять решение (отключение этих файлов не всегда хорошо)